The present invention relates to an apparatus for transporting cigarettes from a supply stack to a packaging machine.
It is customary to transport stacks of closely packed and aligned cigarettes coming from a rolling or filter-applying machine in special containers. Each container is usually delivered to a stacking station at which it is emptied.
As the cigarettes are pushed or conveyed away from the emptying stacks at regular intervals, it is necessary to equalize the cigarette flow so that the feeding process is continuous, i.e., takes place in a constant manner. To solve this problem cigarette transfer devices are known in which a magazine is formed in the same continuous plane as the transported cigarette stream, which accepts cigarettes while the stack is being emptied, and which discharges them again to maintain the transport stream when the stack has been completely emptied.